In many instances, it is desirable to track a user's machine or device usage for billing, behavioral modification or maintenance information. While it is possible to use existing technology to read user identity information, current technology presents a number of challenges. These challenges include user identity integrity and interfering with user productivity by requiring card swipes or keypad entry. Another challenge is providing a small, battery powered user wearable device with sufficiently low power consumption to enable the device to function over a reasonably long period of time. It is also desirable to provide a system that can promote positive behavioral modification and simultaneously provide useful information to the user.